Bardus Res
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Orihime was scared of him, petrified of his touch. And she had never loved it more. Grimmjow/Orihime one-shot lemon. “Heh, that’s right baby; say my name."


_**Hooray! My first Bleach story! Well, I know I probably should be working on my multi-chap stories, but I just couldn't resist myself at doing a little one-shot. Bleach has been on my mind recently, especially this pairing, & so hopefully I can get back to my other stories after this. I'm afraid I'm not quite really to do a **_**real**_** story here yet. I feel I need to get to know the Bleach community better before I do.**_

_**Huff! Now, besides my constant blathering, I LOVE Grimmjow/Orihime. We haven't really gotten into any confrontation in the English version yet, but hey, I'm nosy. I read spoilers. ^__ ^ And apparently am into the dark side as of now, or at least with Bleach. -sigh- Poor Orihime. I feel the more I'll write of Bleach, the more evil I'll put her through. Anyways, before this author's note ends up as long as the story, (& I'm sure a couple of you have already skimmed down to read the actual story) enjoy the deliciousness of that is a lemon!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Whoo! First one for Bleach! And no, I do not own it. If I did, I'd had a terribly hard time keeping Orihime to just one guy.**_

_**Summary:**__** Orihime was scared of him, petrified of his touch. And she had never loved it more. Grimmjow/Orihime one-shot lemon**_

Orihime was petrified; terrified. She had done the worst possible thing and had backed herself into a corner, shivering in fear as this menacing creature towered above her. There was no light, no nothing, only a shadow to symbolize his presence, something that was only to his advantage. Orihime hated the dark; you felt so vulnerable at a time like this, your senses dulled to the extent that you practically cowered at every twitch, every slight sound you could possibly hear or might see. Only those that were trained to obey the night, to give in and just _feel_ the darkness around them, become one with it, were truly safe.

Because they could run from what happened to be chaseing them.

Except they were usually the chaser.

A grin, or what Orihime thought was one at least, showed the sharp whites of his teeth, a predator's grin. He turned his head, allowing a second glint of white, a second jaw, to be seen. It seemed to gleam even brighter than the first. Orihime spread her arms against the wall, blankly noticing how she couldn't see them. _How strange_, she noted to herself, getting the feel of his spiritual pressure creeping ever so closer to hers, drawing out the moment. _That the only thing I'm able to even remotely distinguish would be him._

All at once, a hand grasped at her neck, cutting off her train of thought. Her hands instinctively went to his arm, grabbing at it like her touch would make him stop. He chuckled, a deep growling sound that seemed to bounce off the walls of the empty room. "Stupid girl," he muttered, and she gasped. Not because of what he said, but she hadn't realized that until now how _close_ he was. His breath tingled on her cheek, the words bouncing off her skin. He didn't mean anything by it; it didn't mean anything to her.

She could feel him grinning, pleased at her reaction. He always loved to surprise her, to catch her off guard when she thought she was safe. Orihime slowly peeled away her hands from his arm. His grip was no longer strong around her neck, but she knew he wasn't planning on moving it soon. Besides, when he got this close, she usually became…

"Uncoordinated?" he said, moving his arm from around her neck to place it against the wall next to her head, moving in closer until their noses brushed softly. "Loopy, a bit of an air-head? Not that you aren't any of those things all the time anyways."

Orihime sucked in a breath, feeling herself pout as he just chuckled again at her expression. How he loved to tease her. She opened her mouth to protest, but it gave him the opening he needed, as he closed it off again in a searing hot kiss. It was white light, flashing beneath her eyelids as she closed them, sliding her arms around his neck, her fingers weaving through his hair.

He pressed himself more up against her, squishing her between himself and the wall. His hands had moved to her waist, as he tugged at the end of her long orange hair, demanding her to open her mouth wider. She obeyed without hesitation, feeling his tongue lick at the roof of her mouth, sending shivers down her spine as he tasted her from the inside-out. Her tongue was clumsy and thick compared to his, masterful in ways Orihime didn't feel comfortable in thinking about.

He slowly pulled away, Orihime thankful in the break now that she could catch her breath. "Good job," he mumbled as he started placing small nips and bits down her neck – the wrong side – as his bone jaw scrapped uncomfortably against her flesh. "You played your part well Orihime."

That brought a grin out against her face, despite the mild pain. "Really?" she asked, her happiness about the compliment displayed in her voice.

"Yes. I told you trying something new would be exciting. Now if you had quite bitching about it earlier, we could have done this late night," Grimmjow muttered against her skin, his tone turning sour at the end before biting down at the junction of her neck and collarbone, easily making it bleed.

He felt Orihime's muscles tense from the action but ignored them as he watched the blood slowly pour on her neck, soaking the whiteness of her outfit. Orihime had groaned at the pain, but she knew Grimmjow would do what he pleased, when he pleased, so whining about the pain would get her no where. "Well, I wasn't sure," she started, trying to continue their conversation. "I mean, I stopped being scared of you so long ago, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to manage it or not."

All at once, she was suddenly staring into Grimmjow's eyes again, which were now filled with a sort of mischief, like a cat's would be. "So, you say you're no longer afraid of me, eh?" he spoke, and all at once Orihime knew she made a mistake when saying that. "_Exsisto vix_," he said and Orihime was confused at the meaning. She had never heard that language, and was even more surprised that it was coming from Grimmjow!

"_Exsisto valde vix!_" he roared, and all at once Orihime felt air-born. Maybe it was because she was, as Grimmjow had threw her – correction, simply tossed her – sideways onto her bed, him pouncing so quickly on top of her, you would have thought she pulled him down with her. And then the top half of her outfit was suddenly gone, shredded in a matter of milliseconds.

The cold hit Orihime all at once, and at first she was too stunned to move. Grimmjow took that time to slowly lick at her now open wound, lapping up the blood so feline, you'd might think he'd reverted back to the days when he resembled more of an animal than a human. Once he'd finished that, his tongue traveled downward, until it reached her left breast, circling the nipple before finally sucking on it, his right arm greedily playing with her right. Orihime's body reacted before her mind could register, instantly groaning at his touch, her back arching, begging for him to continue. "Mmm… how obedient," he purred, switching to the other breast as Orihime just panted above him. She knew exactly how he wanted her to respond, to just let her emotions go, and _love_ his touch.

She didn't really need to do much. Her body already craved his, the attention she got from him when she couldn't before. It quelled her, calmed her, made her feel wanted, more than a weapon or whatever Aizen wanted her for. She felt _loved_, which was a weird thought all in itself. Do Hollows have the power to love? If so, then why else did Grimmjow insist on coming back, escorting her to places, becoming her _new_ bodyguard…

Orihime's mind was running, feeling hazy, as Grimmjow slowly trailed further, ripping off each useless piece of clothing he came to next, until she was barren beneath him. She squirmed, her mind focusing back on the topic at hand, frustrated. "Why am I the only one naked?" she protested, almost having the thought to cross her arms over her chest.

Grimmjow barely glanced at her before continuing on with his business, spreading her legs apart. "You better shut the fuck up before I show you how scary I can really be," he said instead, not answering her question, which he knew just frustrated Orihime more. Quickly, before she said anything else that could possibly agitate him, he plunged two of his long fingers deep inside her, hearing her gasp as he grinned.

He bent down, so he was more at level with her pussy, watching as he slowly slid his two fingers in and out of her. Orihime bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan which she knew was going to come out anyways. _Grimmjow never takes it slow_, she thought to herself, rolling her head back until she was staring the wall in front of them. _I suppose this is my punishment for not fearing him. Heh heh he-OH GOD!_

Grimmjow had taken a slow lap at her clit, a tiny bud of nerves seeming to flare on fire from it. Orihime's body ached as she ran her hands across her face. She wasn't used to going this slow, and Grimmjow knew it. He was going to take his time, punishing her with the slowest buildup to an orgasm she's ever had. "Grimm… Grimmjow…"

"Heh, that's right baby; say my name. _Unus magis vices_," he said, his tongue seeming to roll on the foreign words, making his voice sound sultry, sexy. Orihime wanted to ask what that meant, but she couldn't figure out how to put it into words. Her brain was frantic about the pace, and it seemed she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else besides it. Grimmjow continued on his pace, his fingers slick with her juices, begging to him to move faster. But he clearly disobeyed, lapping up the excess that dripped out as he continued on.

"Do you want me to end this Orihime? Do you want to me to move faster?" he asked, sucking on her clit as he did so.

"Yes, please Grimmjow. Oh God, yes!" she moaned, her body thrusting into his fingers, wanting him to speed up. This was _too_ slow, _too_ torturous.

Grimmjow just grinned, feeling how her body convulsed, wanting to climax so bad. That's why Orihime felt so dejected when he pushed into her one last time, and then pulled out completely, leaving her feeling empty. She stared up at him, wondering why he'd do such a cruel thing. That's when she noticed that he was finally undressing, sighing a bit when he released his cock from its bindings.

"Come," he muttered huskily as he sat back down, pointing to his cock. "Before you get anything, you're going to jack me off, got it?"

Orihime easily obeyed. She had done this before, plenty of times actually. He just wanted a release first, and then she would soon get hers. With that in mind, she eagerly began sucking on it, her head bobbing up and down along his shaft. She heard Grimmjow hiss out a groan, one of his hands tangling in her hair, urging her along at the pace he wanted. She obeyed, feeling him pulse in her mouth. She lapped her mouth around the head, circling it with her tongue, knowing how that drives him crazy. "Fuck," he muttered and Orihime could taste his pre-cum leaking out. His end coming near. She began to suck harder, longer, wanting to please him as much as she could into an orgasm. She heard him hiss again, followed by a "Shit" before he cummed in her mouth, her eagerly sucking it down as the grip in her hair vanished.

As she finished, she looked up at him, pleased to see that his face was in an almost-smile. _Close enough for him_, she thought before feeling him pick her up, and then an instant later they were back slammed against the wall. Orihime's face was one of confusion. "Wha… What?..."

"I said this was a day of new experiences. So now I'm gonna fuck you up against this wall," Grimmjow said calmly, like he was explaining the weather to her instead of how they were going to be having sex. Orihime just continued to stare at him as if this were a worst-case scenario situation. Grimmjow stared back with a raised eyebrow. "Was I _not_ under the impression that you wanted to orgasm?"

That seemed to snap Orihime out of it. It also seemed to register to now ache that was beginning to build down there. She wanted it so bad, was almost there… "Please," she mumbled to Grimmjow as he began to position himself. "Please let me cum!"

Grimmjow just let out a snort of laughter, kissing her before pushing deep inside her, feeling her walls tightly latch onto his member. But he didn't stop there. Once fully inside, he began to pump in and out, at a reasonable rhythm. It wasn't long until Orihime shrieked out in pure bliss, feeling her legs turn wobbly. She expected Grimmjow to stop soon; she felt so weak. But all he did was hoist her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist, giving him a new angle to pound into her.

"Wha-AAAAHHH-t are you doing?" Orihime asked breathlessly, feeling her boobs bounce as he started to speed up, his voice a mere growl by her ear.

"You think you're getting off so easily? You came way too early girl. Now, I'm gonna make you fuckin' ride me until you cum again," Grimmjow said, but it came out in more of intervals of growls, mumbling them under his breath as if he was saying it to himself more than to her.

He pumped into furiously, the two of their moans filling the room, Orihime's tiny nails scratching down his back, in the end hurting her more than she hurt him. Her head banged against the wall, feeling her body move up and down it, slick with their sweat. She could feel her orgasm building up again; feel the walls tighten around his member again, until her release came. She let out a yell, one that made her sound primitive, before slumping, feeling worn out as her body collapsed in on itself. Grimmjow only went a few more rounds after that, before his release came, growling out a silent curse, stopping as he felt his seed fill her.

He pulled out then, holding her a moment longer before carrying her back to the bed, placing her gently down inside it. He started to pull away, but Orihime kept a grip on one of his arms. "No, please," she whispered, and he could see her eyelids start to droop. "Can you stay with me, just this one night?"

Grimmjow shook her grip off his arm easily, not answering as he went around the bed to pick up his clothes. "You said we were going to try new experiences. This is one of them," Orihime said, using one of his lines. It made him stop, frozen in the process of putting on his jacket. He stayed like that a while, his back turned to her. Finally he started moving again.

"That wasn't one of them. Maybe some other day," he spoke in a voice that didn't sound like his. It was softer, kinder. A voice that made Orihime okay with that answer, feeling herself drift off to sleep. Grimmjow turned around, staring at her sleeping form a moment long. He reached a hand out to her… before shaking his head, snorting as if disgusted with the thought he just had. He walked towards the door, but paused again in the doorway.

"_Nox noctis, meus dulcis_," he said softly, quiet enough so that it sounded like the wind, the words dancing across her cheek as he walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

_**Oooooh! I hope I did a good job, & didn't make anyone too OOC. If so, please tell me. That way, I can get better for future stories; because I know most defiantly I'll be writing about these two again. Ugh! But for some reason I can't make stories super dark! I want them to be, they start off that way… It's the damned lemons I tell you. I always gotta make the guy care. Stupid, stupid me! -slaps hand against forehead repetitively- Anyways, speaking of the lemon, I'm hoping I did well. It seemed… rushed at the end to me, but maybe that's just because I actually wrote this down all in one sitting. Which I usually never have time to do, but I was bored and strangely awake at one in the morning.**_

_**Anyways, it just seems so detailed in the beginning & the end goes… blah. Eeh, oh well, but please tell me if something like that did happen, & I'll try to fix it up. Maybe. If I have the time. Or feel like it. lol, I'm a very lazy person! Anywho, reviews are much appreciated & thanxs many much for reading my very first Bleach Grimm/Hime lemon fic!**_

_**exsisto vix=be scared  
**__**exsisto valde vix=be very scared  
**__**unus magis vices=one more time  
**__**nox noctis, meus dulcis=night, my sweet**_


End file.
